


Imagine Steve Helping You After Someone You Love Dies

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/126564273043/imagine-steve-helping-you-after-someone-you-love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Steve Helping You After Someone You Love Dies

26\. Tears in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

(Trigger Warning…Mention of someone you love dying </3 Sorry lovelies.)

“(Y/N)?” You looked up from your lap to see Steve coming out of the bathroom, barely dressed for the funeral today. His eyes were clouded with worry as he walked towards you. “Are you alright?” He asked, sitting down on the floor in front of you.

You shifted on the end of the bed, sniffling quietly as you quickly reached up and wiped tears out of your eyes. “Yeah, I just…”

He watched you for a moment before taking your hand gently in his, squeezing slightly. “I will be with you every step of the way.” He promised.

You swallowed hard as your tear-filled eyes finally locked onto his. “I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.” You croaked, letting the tears flow over your cheeks.

Steve wrapped his arms around your waist, tugging you into his lap and cradling you into supportive cuddles. “I know…” He whispered, kissing your forehead.

It was the most heartbreaking thing for Steve to see the tears on your face, knowing there was nothing he could do to make your pain go away..


End file.
